Mortal Kombat 2012
Mortal Kombat 2012 was a fanmade Mortal Kombat story idea created by Brainiac Adam. About it After the events of the 2011 new timeline, Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung has been restored by Shinnok, then Daegon arrived to his fortress, and with Quan Chi's help, helped them escape the Netherrealm to start a new reign of terror. Meanwhile in Earthrealm, a human-edenian hybrid named Adam Legend was doing special forces training until he met King Jerrod, the king of Edenia, granting Adam a special ability to break evil spells, which he will use to free those under Quan Chi's spell. Characters All the characters from the 2011 game will return, except for Kratos and Freddy Krueger, which include * Scorpion * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Sub-Zero * Sindel * Ermac * Reptile * Kitana * Johnny Cage * Jade * Mileena * Nightwolf * Cyrax * Noob Saibot * Smoke * Sektor * Sonya Blade * Jax * Kano * Kurtis Stryker * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Kabal * Raiden * Sheeva * Quan Chi * Skarlet * Kenshi * Rain * Goro * Kintaro * Shao Kahn In addition, there are new characters welcomed in the new timeline, which include * Adam Legend: A British Human-Edenian hybrid who is a lieutenant for the United Kingdom Special Forces. He is the main protagonist and has been blessed by King Jerrod to save Earthrealm and Edenia. * Sauria: A former human turned into a Saurian by Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. She is Adam's partner in crime. * Taven: An Edenian Demi-god who is one of Adam Legend's closest friends. * Ashrah: Despite having the appearance of an elegant, old fashioned and attractive young woman, Ashrah is a former demon of the Netherrealm and became a being of light. She helps Adam Legend on his quest. * Shinnok: Formerly an Elder God, but banished to the Netherrealm for his wrongdoings. He is a member of the Deadly Alliance and responsible for restoring Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, manipulating Shujinko and betraying Taven. * Daegon: Taven's younger and evil brother. He founded the Red Dragon clan, who's goal is to kill Taven and those on his side, then rule the world. He is also a member of the Deadly Alliance. * Mavado: A thug of the Red Dragon Clan and one of Daegon's allies. * Tanya: Formally an ambassador of Edenia, but soon betrayed her realm and race. She is also Mileena's best friend. * King Jerrod: King of Edenia, husband to Queen Sindel and father of Kitana. He was killed many years ago by Shao Kahn, and became part of Ermac. Ermac released him to save his realm and guide Adam Legend and Sauria to save Earthrealm and Edenia. * Shujinko: An old man on a quest to search for the kamidogu. He was first manipulated by Shinnok but Adam made him realise the truth later on. * Li Mei: An Outworlder who was held captive by Shao Kahn for 6 months. * Friskie: Pet cat to Kitana who is also a fighter. * Armarod: An artificial being made up of millions of weapons, but often gets abused by Shao Kahn and treats him like a slave. * Bi-Han: The former Sub-Zero, who became Noob Saibot the previous year. He appears when Adam Legend, Sauria, Scorpion and Sub Zero fight Noob. * Onaga: The Dragon king. He attempted to kill Adam Legend and rule Earthrealm and Edenia after the defeat of the Deadly Alliance. Prologue The story starts off when Raiden narrates the events of the 2011 videogame and also how Adam Legend and Sauria came to be. Later in Shinnok's fortress, Shinnok restores the deceased souls of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, later after supposed to be banished to the Netherrealm for betraying his family, Daegon was sent to Shinnok's fortress instead. Shinnok tells him that he and the others will resurface soon. And this was helped by Quan Chi as he is from the Netherrealm, and with his help, the 5 villains escaped. They realised they had things in common, Quan Chi wants to rule Earthrealm and Edenia, Shang Tsung needs more souls, Daegon wants his revenge on his brother; Taven, Shinnok has the same goal as Quan Chi and revenge on the Elder Gods and Shao Kahn wants his fortress back. They soon become the Deadly Alliance, and after their escape, the logo and title of "Mortal Kombat 2012" appears and the story begins. Chapter 1 In the sky, was a helicopter, driven by the british human-edenian lieutenant Adam Legend and next to him was Sauria. They were on their way to the USA for special forces training held by Sonya Blade. They were happy to meet her and Sonya got herself a pet cat named Razor to help her get over the pain after losing Jax the previous year. The Special Forces training went well, until one day, Sonya was beginning to miss Jax. Adam also explains he is missing Kitana and Sindel as he had not seen them for years. Raiden appeared to explain the truth to Adam. He explained to him that Sindel had killed Kitana and Jax, and many others and have now become slaves to Quan Chi forever. After hearing the shocking news, Sonya was more heartbroken than ever. Adam was traumatised to hear this terrible news. He wanted to comfort Sonya but he couldn't so he went outside the airport to recollect himself. After sighing with frustration, Adam encounters a spirit, the spirit later revealed himself to be King Jerrod, the king of Edenia. Jerrod explains to Adam that the spells Quan Chi enslaved on Sindel, Kitana and many others are not forever as he granted Adam a special ability that not only make him more powerful in kombat, but also anyone who's been corrupted by an evil spell, will be freed from enslavement. Adam now knowing there is hope, goes inside to comfort Sonya. The next day was training day. While training, Adam decided to look for Jax and free him, but then Sauria begins to attack Adam believing he is the one responsible for her mutation. Adam finds this is Shao Kahn's doing so after a fight, Adam uses his new power to snap Sauria out of her trance. Sauria apologizes to Adam for attacking, and Adam forgives her. The two go into Special forces offices to find it has been trashed and finds out Quan Chi is responsible. He summons Jax to kill Adam when he told them he will be able to free him. Adam fights Jax and with his new power, frees Jax. Quan Chi could not believe his eyes and swears vengeance. Adam tells Jax what had happened and has been asked by him to find Sonya while he and Sauria clean up the mess and get to know eachover. When Adam finds Sonya, her cat Razor was threatened by Kano who will kill her unless Sonya surrenders and joins the Black Dragon clan, but Razor makes a lucky escape when she slashes her claws onto Kano. Sonya and Kano then fight. Sonya wins and Kano runs away. Adam tells Sonya he has a surprise for her, so he leads her and Razor back to SF offices and to her surprise, Jax was back, all alive and well. She was at first confused, but was then overjoyed to have reunited with her old friend. Adam felt really proud of himself but knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. Chapter 2 Quan Chi was furious someone was able to free Jax from him so he sent 2 more zombie slaves to kidnap an elderly fighter named Shujinko who promised him a major reward if he finds all the kamidogu and brings them to him. Trivia * Shao Kahn had picked up a habit of Rhyming as homage to Gruntilda from Banjo Kazooie and even hosted a gameshow based on Grunty's furnace fun. * Quan Chi has picked up a habit of throwing tanturms and screaming "NOOOOOOO FAAAAAAAIIIIIRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" when he gets thwarted as homage to Princess Morbucks from the Powerpuff Girls. * When Johnny Cage became insane inside a haunted house in Outworld, was a homage to The Shining * Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Stories featuring the author Category:Stories Category:Fan fiction